Lettre de Flammes et d'Acier
by Yuki-black
Summary: Cette lettre sera la dernière, pourvue qu'elle arrive jusqu'à ton coeur.


Tiens, des gens? Edward, tu peux me dire ce que font tous ces gens devant l'entré?

Ed: mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?

Yuki: ...ont pas l'air contents les gens..

Envy: peut-etre que si au lieu de glander tu avençais tes fics, on serait tranquilles.

Yuki: maieuh! j'ai des circonstances atténuantes pour mon retard sur Amour Impur.

Ed: et les deux autres?

Yuki: ah...ça..bah, ah si, pour l'une oui, mais pour l'autre..on av dire que c'est ...

Envy: la flemmardise?

Yuki: tout a fait! XD

Bon, et si on parlait un peu de ce truc en dessous? Il s'agit d'un one shot, entre mon couple d'amuur!! (Roy: brr!), et oui Mini-Saphir, ça finit bien! Mouhaha je suis diabolique, il va falloir que tu lises la fin ici! XD

Aller, bonne lecture!

Lettre de Flammes et d'Acier

« 14 Février

Roy,

Aujourd'hui (tu as certainement dut déjà le remarquer) c'est la St Valentin. Je n'apprécie guère cette fête, toi par contre je me rappelle que tu l'adorais. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne liras pas non plus cette lettre, -comme le reste des autres lettres que je t'ai envoyé-; et je sais aussi que tu ne veux ni me parler ni même entendre parler de moi…Mais, à vrai dire, en me levant ce matin, j'ai eut le besoin de t'écrire ce que je ressens…tu me manques Roy, tu me manques terriblement…Oh! Je ne veux surtout pas te faire culpabiliser!..mais c'est vrai que depuis notre sépa…euh, notre discussion, je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion de te « parler en tête à tête »….J'ai entendue parler de ton augmentation, tu es enfin devenu Généralissime, mes félicitations, Amestris va enfin connaitre la paix grâce à toi. Mais, je crois que niveau dossiers à signer, tes pires cauchemars viennent de se réaliser..(rires) toi qui a toujours eut horreur de ça! Tu es deux fois plus servi maintenant…Dans quelques mois, j'aurais 20 ans…tu sais, à l' époque où l'on été ensemble, je rêvais de ce jour là, j'avais espéré vivre mon plus bel anniversaire en ta compagnie…mais…ça fait combien déjà? 4 ans? …ça fait 4 ans que je ne t'ai pas vue…as-tu changé? A tous les coups tu es resté tel quel…Alphonse me trouve différent par contre, il me trouve beaucoup plus calme…mais…si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas du tout le calme qui m'habite…c'est le vide…depuis…enfin, ça fait 4 ans que j'ai un vide dans l'âme…à vrai dire, je ne sais même plus si j'en ai cherché la raison…elle me semble tellement évidente à présent. J'ai entendu dire que Riza et Havoc avait enfin leur enfant, un fils à ce qu'il parait (pourvue qu'il n'est pas le caractère de sa mère, et je me demande bien, si il va être élevé comme Black Hayate!)…je pense que son coté maternelle va très vite ressortir, et avec un peu de chance, tu ne l'auras plus sur le dos aussi souvent…je…je crois que…je m'égare un peu dans ma lettre, je ne sais même plus où est le début….(rires)…je..je voudrais juste te dire que…enfin, ça ne sert à rien, tu bruleras cette lettre à peine 5 minutes après l'avoir eut en mains mais..je voulais juste te dire que tu me manquais Roy..enfin, Généralissime Mustang, c'est très guindé ton titre!, enfin…je…

Je t'aime Roy, tu me manques…

Edward Elric »

Le point qui avait servi de point final à cette lettre était une larme. Le Généralissime relisait pour la centième cette lettre…vraiment…Mustang souffla de découragement et s'affala sur son lit. Il se redressa aussitôt et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_Quel idiot! Non mais quel idiot! _

Il posa un regard épuisé sur sa chambre, ça faisait largement plus de 4 ans qu'elle n'avait pas été nettoyé, il trainait des papiers partout, des tonnes de livres jonchaient le plancher en compagnie de vêtements sales et usés depuis longtemps. Seul un endroit de sa chambre était « rangé » selon lui, son bureau.

- Mon Généralissime.

- Colonel Hawkeye.

- Vous devez avoir une bonne raison pour venir si tôt un samedi matin. Avez-vous oubliez quelque chose?

-…

- Mon Généralissime?

Hawkeye observa son ancien Colonel, il avait l'air si fatigué! Lui qui avait toujours prit soin de son apparence, maintenant c'était: « apparemment je suis le patron suprême…et franchement, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. ». La jeune femme observa en silence son supérieur puis sans prévenir tira juste à coté de sa joue droite. Mustang tomba à terre de peur.

- Mais ça va pas?! J'ai tant de retard dans mes dossiers que vous voulez ma mort Hawkeye?!

- Vous n'êtes jamais en retard sur vos dossiers…

- Et puis imaginer un peu! Je suis déjà borgne, vous voulez m'enlaidir encore plus?

- Vous n'êtes plus blessé à l'œil depuis longtemps mon Généralissime.

Mustang allait ajouté quelque chose quand la blonde lui tira juste entre les pieds.

- Wouah!

- Laissez moi parler! Mon Généralissime: vous êtes devenu un vrai travailleur exemplaire, vous ne passez plus votre temps à aller d'une femme à une autre, vous ne vous êtes plus plains de votre surcharge de travail depuis plus de 3 ans, vous….

Le brun l'arrêta s'un geste de la main.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Hawkeye?

Celle-ci le regarda, soupira et lui répondit: « Vous n'êtes plus le même mon Colonel ».

Mustang tiqua au mot « colonel », et pesta contre sa propre faiblesse sentimentale, Riza s'avait pertinemment quels mots utilisés pour le faire réagir. Elle regarda son supérieur droit dans les yeux, ses yeux dorés cherchant à percer le lourd secret de ces yeux si sombres.

- Mon Colonel, des vacances vous feraient le plus grand bien.

Le Généralissime soupira et lui répondit en souriant qu'elle avait certainement raison, comme toujours.

- Je connais une petite ville très agréable où vous ne serez pas dérangé.

- Laquelle?

- Resembool .

Evidemment ça aurait été trop simple, mais Roy Mustang avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de pièges, et il ne se faisait plus avoir depuis longtemps. Il avait pris soin d'appeler avant, il était tombé sur Alphonse.

« _Nan, Nii-san n'habite plus avec nous depuis quelques temps. _

_- Bien, au revoir Alphonse._

_- Hein? Mais! Colonel…! _»

Et voilà, maintenant il était encore là, comme un imbécile, assis à son bureau.

Quelques mois plus tard…

Central était sous la pluie, quoique normal pour un mois d'automne. Mustang, n'ayant rien à faire depuis 5 bonnes minutes, regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ferme quand il n'avait plus rien à faire.

_Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, un idiot doublé d'un beau salaud. Merde! Tout ça c'est entièrement ma faute, si je l'avais écouté, on n'en serait jamais arrivé là! _

- Mon Généralissime!

Mustang qui réalisa qu'il avait la tête entre ses mains se releva de toute sa hauteur en un instant. Il fixa Havoc de ses yeux noires, ne sachant quoi penser.

- Qu'il y a-t-il?

- Un accident mon Généralissime! Sur le boulevard Tucker! Un camion chargé d'explosif s'est renversé en plein milieu de passants!

-…_et?_

- Il y a l'un de nous qui s'y trouvais…il est dans un sale état mon Généralissime. Apparemment, il aurait tenté d'arrêter le véhicule sans y parvenir.

_Es-ce que ce serait?_

Mustang n'écoutait déjà plus son ami, il marcha droit vers l'hôpital militaire, n'osant y croire à 100%. _Non, ce serait trop…_

_-…Edward…_

Ce fut Alphonse Elric qu'il trouva dans le lit de la chambre…

-Colonel…euh! Généralissime..

- Du calme Alphonse, tu peux m'appeler Roy, ça sera plus simple.

- Ah, euh, oui! Merci. Euh Roy…?

- Oui?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère?

_C'est une blague?_

_Il n'a pas vu le FullMetal depuis 4 ans, il ne supporte plus d'y penser, il n'est plus le même depuis leur séparation, et c'est lui qui devrait l'avoir vu en dernier? On se moquait de sa gueule, c'était pas possible autrement!_

Toutes ces charmantes pensées n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de ses lèvres quand il veut le jeune brun se mettre à pleurer.

- Alphonse! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est Ed…il..il..

- Calmes-toi et expliques-moi ce qu'il arrive au FullMetal.

Il réconforta du mieux qu'il put l'adolescent, ce dernier arriva enfin à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis son arrivé à Central:

- Edward a disparut depuis trois mois.

_Quoi?_

A ces mots, Roy se leva d'un bond, comment? Qu'est-ce que ce garçon lui avait dit? Ed..disparut? Nan, impossible! On devait se tromper, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, il allait se réveiller...

- Roy!

Alphonse s'agrippa à la manche de son ami, les larmes s'étaient remises à couler.

- S'il vous plait, retrouver Edward! Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le trouver, j'ai cherché partout! Il n'est nulle part, j'ai peur qu'il n'est fait une coneries...

La seule chose que retenue le Généralissime à la fin de cette journée, c'est qu'il était très fatigué.

_Une semaine plus tard, ou un mois, un siècle si ça se trouve.._

Le Généralissime fut réveillé de ses cauchemards par une odeur incertaine...il l'avait déjà sentie auparavent, une odeur...une odeur qu'il connaissait bien...une odeur de...

_une odeur de brulé?_

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et vit son bureau en feu, _bureau?_

-Wouaaahhh!!Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!

Roy réussit à éteindre les flammes au bout de quelques secondes de panique. Il regarda les dégats, tout le bureau avait brulé, tout..._merde!.._sauf une lettre...la dernière qu'Edward lui avait écrit: "_C'est la St Valentin.._." Le Flamme Alchemist eut soudain un flash back:

_- Roy!_

_- Quoiii encore?_

_Le colonel observa de ses grands yeux couleur d'onyx son petit blond préféré qui était en ce moment aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Cela devait surement s'expliquer au fait qu'Edward était coincé entre le mur et son supérieur, devant une centaine de passants. Il ne vit pas les yeux de Roy s'illuminer de malice. Le colonel se mit à eùbrasser passionnement son amant, celui hésitait entre la mort par pendaison ou la torture. Finalement, il choisit l'amour et répondit plus que fougesement au baiser de son éternel batard._

_- Je suis étonné que tu arrives à m'approcher d'aussi près, vu ta taille._

_- Mais je t'emmerde moi!_

_Le plus agé se mit à rire comme un fou, pendant que l'autre rougissait adorablement._

_...._

_Les deux alchemistes marchaient paisiblement l'un à coté de l'autre, soudain, Edward tira Roy par la manche, celui-ci se tourna vers le blond._

_- Qu'il y a-t-il?_

_- Roy, si jamais on devait partir, on irait où?_

_- Quoi? Partir où?_

_- J'en sais rien, je veux...enfin...je.._

_Mustang observa un moment son amant devenu rouge de honte et le prit dans ses bras:_

_- Si tu veux un endroit rien qu'à nous tu n'as qu'as le choisir._

_- Pas trouvé._

_- Ah? (rires) Dans ce cas...pourquoi pas..."_

Roy resta debout devant son bureau pendant quelques instants, puis il partit au pas de course vers la gare.

_Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tot?_

...

Le trajet de Central à ici avait duré 3 bons jours, Roy en était épuisé. Mais sa cabine privée avait été des plus confortables, il fallait l'avouer. Mais qu'est-ce que les appels d'Hawkeye étaent lourds! La jeune femme avait dut l'appeler au moins toutes les deux heures, heureusement maintenant il était loin de la civilisation,et à l'abri.

La route était longue est dure à franchir, la neige lui gelait les pieds. _Si il est pas là, moi au moins, je resterais ici._ Roy vit au bout de deux heures de marches le chalet qu'il avait occupé après la guerre contre les homonculus. Il semblait toujours aussi vide. Pourvue que ce ne soit qu'une impression.

En poussant la porte, son coeur se brisa, c'était vide.

....

Quelques heures plus tards, du moins, une fois que le Généralissime est réalisé le choc, qu'il est allumé le feu et qu'il se soit endormit de fatigue, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- Roy?

Le brun se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'etre sous la pluie, mais ce sont les larmes du FullMetal qu'il vit...

Le 11 octobre:

- Mon Généralissime, je peux savoir ce que vous faites sous votre bureau?

- Je me protège de vos balles.

Hawkeye soupira et rangea calmement son arme, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un Mustang un peu plus vivace (même trop parfois, enfin, il était toujours aussi sérieux que ces 4 dernières années alors) mais elle déseperait de le faire vraiment travailler aujourd'hui.

- C'est bon, après tout, vous n'avez pas prit de vacances depuis un moment.

Le brun sauta sur ses jambes comme un enfant l'aurait fait et ni vue ni connu, il partit du QG de Central presque en courant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, un calme surnaturel envahissait la pièce. _Il doit etre dans la chambre._

Roy avait raison, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit son ange blond dormir paisiblement sur le lit, entouré d'un tas de feuilles noircis par l'encre. Le Généralissime s'approcha doucement et prit l'une des feuilles, curieux comme il était. Il se mit à rougir fortement et entendit le doux rire d'Edward.

- C'est ma tete qui te fait glousser?

- Oui.

Le blond se mit dans les bras de son amant:

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'aura fait de ma vie.

- Ce ne sont que des lettres Ed.

- Oui, mais des lettres écrites de ta main et juste pour moi....merci Roy.

Tout en se penchant pour embrasser son blond, Roy Mustang se demandait comment réagirait Edward Elric face à l'anneau d'or qu'il avait dans sa poche..._bah on verra bien._


End file.
